


A Cottage By the Sea

by vitaemins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Royalty, bodyguard!seungcheol, prince!Hansol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaemins/pseuds/vitaemins
Summary: He'd reached a new set of doors leading to the lobby, long lines of maids, cooks, family members and friends standing in a horizontal line by the entrance. They eagerly awaited the Prince’s arrival, and Seungcheol felt way under enthusiastic despite his heart leaping for joy. He stands beside them, smoothing over his bulletproof jacket one last time with perspiration on his palms and worry in his brain before the entryway opened with a creak. Hansol had stepped into the room, smiling from ear to ear.The Prince has arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright in the sky, veiled under thin clouds as Seungcheol anxiously anticipated the arrival of the prince. He took a drag of his cigarette, leaning out of the window sill as he squinted at the sun. Puffing smoke from his lungs, he wondered how he’d gotten into this whole situation. 

The room he occupied was supposed to be his, but it was too spacious--either packed with meaningless decor or nothing at all. Nothing was placed in any sort of order, subservient to whatever aesthetic the royals had wanted. 

Seungcheol was the complete opposite. For one, he liked having towels he could actually wipe his hands on instead of having them hanging there for decor--the memory of the scolding he got yesterday for accidentally wiping his wet hands on a commemorative towel flushed his cheeks an embarrassing shade of pink. 

But moving was part of Seungcheol’s job as a bodyguard--he needed to be close to the person he was protecting, and Hansol had just come back from a diplomacy trip, beginning to sort through a long list of possible suitors. Seungcheol should be grateful even, the highest honor in any kingdom or any bodyguard is to protect their royals. Almost every bodyguard strived to be in the position he was in at this current moment, but he could hardly explain it. 

He was clueless as to why and how the Royal Council and Prince Hansol had decided on him; he was sure that his application was lacking in so many ways. Even if he had served in the military for years before parting with several honors. For a man in his late twenties, it was a notable achievement. 

But he had plenty of growth to achieve, which was why this whole thing caused him to think; in the midst of his wondering he was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, forcing him to stomp out his cigarette as fast as he could. 

“The Prince will arrive soon. Please come to the lobby and join us in greeting him,” one of the maids--Kyungwon, if he remembered correctly--had reminded him as she had rushed down the hallway. She barely looked at him before heading off, leaving him behind the towering ebony doors.

Seungcheol lets out a weary sigh of relief as he leans over the window sill, making sure every trace of the cigarette was gone from view. He took a swift glance at himself, feigning composure and wondering if it was too late to start up another cigarette. Looking at the clock he determined that it was far too late to start another cigarette. 

It was always too late to start a cigarette. 

There was a spring to his step as he made his way down the grand staircase neighboring his room, the half inch of his shoes hitting the stone. Seungcheol was more than happy to prove himself, so much so that one could consider that excitement, but behind the excitement laid an uneasy apprehension regarding Prince Hansol. What if they didn’t get along? What if Prince Hansol wanted nothing to do with him? Those were all questions running through his mind at the thought of meeting the Prince this evening. He remembered reading somewhere that bodyguards and their clients must have a special bond of trust and understanding---it was unique to any other relationship they’re ever going to have. For some, a bodyguard meant having someone closer than family, and it was commonplace that some royals request to be buried beside their own guards. What if the Prince changed his mind when he sees him, deeming Seungcheol unfit for the role? Sure, he stood at a solid five foot nine without insoles, but sometimes he got far too anxious for his own good. Or, he’d often be overlooked because he wasn't as intimidating as he could be considering he’s a bodyguard. Seungcheol shook his head, attempting to shake away all of the anxieties he felt. Out of everything he was, Seungcheol was cautious. He’d do his job properly so help him God. 

He'd reached a new set of doors leading to the lobby, long lines of maids, cooks, family members and friends standing in a horizontal line by the entrance. They eagerly awaited the Prince’s arrival, and Seungcheol felt way under enthusiastic despite his heart leaping for joy. He stands beside them, smoothing over his bulletproof jacket one last time with perspiration on his palms and worry in his brain before the entryway opened with a creak. Hansol had stepped into the room, smiling from ear to ear. 

The Prince has arrived.

The first thing Seungcheol noticed about the Prince was his bright smile--fluorescent white teeth framed by two rosy lips. Seungcheol’s breath hitched at the sight, but he managed to remain expressionless until it was time to greet each other. Prince Hansol looked mighty with his silhouette beaming from behind him, a scenery of rich mountains and evergreens and blurry hills painting him picturesque. 

The second thing that Seungcheol noticed about Hansol was how easy it was to start a conversation with him. It seemed as if the Prince sought him out personally out of everyone he was supposed to greet. He could count every twinkling crystal from the chandelier above being reflected in his eyes, making them as bright as a starry night.  Something about that made Seungcheol feel like the whole world had their eyes on him, but that was casted aside as Hansol was about to approach. 

Hansol bowed, taking Seungcheol’s hand in his own. “It’s great to meet you, Seungcheol. I’ve been waiting for a while to meet you!” Hansol said and disappeared from sight, raided by a large group of guests impatiently waiting to shake his hand. Seungcheol stepped aside, watching the evening unfold. 

Every now and then, he’d see the Prince glancing at him with lips curled into a brilliant smile. And when he laid his head against the pillow at night, Seungcheol would have that smile engraved into his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seungcheol learns that the Prince is extremely unorthodox in his methods of doing things. 

He’s a very friendly person, Seungcheol learns. Everyone adores Prince Hansol. From his father to the villagers, Prince Hansol was never one to have many enemies, if any at all. Seungcheol liked that, not because it made his job easier but because, if a kind hearted soul like the prince were to rule this country, there wasn't anything to worry about. 

But with the strength of compassion came the weakness of naivety. 

With compassion came ill intent, people who love to watch the world burn would come to Hansol like leeches--they'd bleed him dry and watch as he became their puppet. It's like his father said to Seungcheol upon arrival to the castle, “When you have such a sweet, compassionate young man, the world wants nothing more than to corrupt him. It’s your job to protect him, make him feel safe, but most importantly: it’s your job to ensure that he never loses his empathy. It's a skill that not a lot of people in this world posses any more, to be empathetic.” 

He made a vow that day to protect not only the physical, but the spiritual aspects of the Prince as well, because it's his heart that would get him hurt in the long run. 

“Seungcheol, wake up,” someone gently taps his shoulder, “We’ve arrived in the Village, the Prince is going to see some of his old friends from school--” 

“Are you sure that’s something I should intrude on?”

“Of course,” Kyungwon smiles at him, “He requested that he familiarize you with people he’s closest to.”

“Oh, alright.”

The King had spoke of two instances where Hansol didn’t need him: in the Enclave, the cottage by the sea that connected Illia and Verina, and in the Courtsman’s Village just beyond the castle, where he interacted with all his friends. 

“Seungcheol,” Hansol cheerily says, “I’m sure you know what this place is.” 

“The Courtsman’s Village, my Prince, where all the other members of the royal court live. Separate from the Castle lives Duke Lee and his two sons, Seokmin and Chan,” Seungcheol spouts off the information like it was second hand knowledge for him, “My Prince, if I may ask, why am I here? This is one of the spaces your father told me you didn't need me--” 

“Well, since you're my friend now I should introduce you to my other friends, should I not?” Friend? He’s never been considered a friend by his employer before. “I'm here to take you to meet Mingyu and Myungho, the two knights I usually spar with, and Seungkwan, my royal advisor.”

See? With compassion usually comes naivety, and Prince Hansol has plenty to spare


End file.
